1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards an improved winch system. A winch system, used to control flexible line, frequently encounters problems when the direction of load movement suddenly changes creating slack line. The slack line can become fouled in the winch system or entangled with other objects in the area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been designed to compensate for slack line in a winch system. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,250,490; 3,250,491; and 3,250,492, assigned to Goodman Manufacturing Company, disclose improvements in hydraulic drive and control circuits for cable reels. The above patents do not disclose any device or system to minimize slack line problems in a winch system comprising a traction unit and a storage unit.